Sweet Pain
by Chin Suginei
Summary: Why is Endou so tired? What is he so frustrated about? Most importantly... who is his crush! Looks like the yaoi loving sisters are on the move again... introducing two new members of the team  forced .
1. Chapter 1

"So, who is it?"

Mamoru spit out his juice as his little sister, Junko, leaned towards him from the opposite side of the table, her hands cupping her face, she had a bored look on her face. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Go on, Gouenji-kun, Kidou-kun, Fubuki-kun or Kazemaru-kun?"

"H-huh?"

"Who's your best friend?" Junko looked suspiciously at her brother as he blushed.

"O-oh, that's what you meant…" Mamoru muttered.

"Aha!"

"Huh?"

"That proves it! You have a crush on one of them! I won't forgive you if you don't choose Kazemaru-kun!"

"Just… be quiet a moment, will you?"

"You're so greedy, Mamoru. You want all of them?"

Mamoru chose to ignore this question. He wasn't quite sure about his feelings either… he didn't want to lose his friendship with any of them, but still… there was something… "Let's get to the riverbank."

"Fine." Junko shrugged, "Should I call Masako over as well?"

"Do what you want…"

"Great! We made a bet, I bet you will end up with Kazemaru-kun. She bet that you will end up with Gouenji-kun. Then there's Yuka-chan who bet that you will end up with Kidou-kun, Megumi bet you will end up with Fubuki-kun."

"Why can't you same me from humiliation just one time?" Mamoru groaned as he stuffed the towels, water bottles and uniform in to a bag.

"Well… you were born an uke."

"Where the hell did you learn a word like that?"

"Where the hell did you learn to swear?"

Mamoru sighed and headed out the door. "Let's hurry."

"O-okay…" Junko wondered why her brother looked so tired today. It's not like he's lost his virginity already… "Oh. My. God."

"Don't get wrong ideas, just…" he sighed again and kept walking.

"Hey, wait up! Weird…"

…..

Me: Well, wondering why it's so short? I was going let you guys vote who Endou should end up with. Of course, the yaoi loving sisters will somehow make the story twist a lot of turns (not the same plans of course)… please vote!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: So… of course it's Endou/Kazemaru fic! Feel free to submit other couples like Hiroto/Midorikawa or Nagumo/Suzuno those kinds!

Junko: Can I rape them?

Me: No, you're supposed to let them rape each other.

Masako: Ah, that's my favorite part *evil laugh*

Yuka: I'll pretend I don't know you…

Megumi: Don't be like that Yuka_-chan_~

Kazemaru: Help!

Me: You want it and you know it *winks*

Kazemaru: *gulps*

"Kazemaru-kun!" Junko waved.

"Hey, Endou, Junko-san." The nearly identical siblings waved back, they were wearing identical casual clothes.

"What are you, twins?"

Someone coughed behind her, it was Shuuya… "You're late." He was wearing his casual clothes. Yuka was wearing a plain orange short sleeved turtle neck top with a brown mini skirt, showing off her beautiful fair color thighs.

"Well, Mamoru was really tired because he had company last night, and I have absolutely no idea who it is." She said smiling, "Even if I know that it's Kazemaru-kun I'll never tell out my brother's secret… I didn't just say that, did I?"

"I think you did…"

"You didn't hear that."

"I think I did, though…" awkward silence. Mamoru and Ichirouta were blushing madly.

"Kazemaru?" Yuuto turned to look at the beautiful blue haired boy.

"I… I…" He stuttered, "Well… Endou and I decided to practice at midnight and… somehow I ended up in his bed the next day…"

Everyone stared at him… then at Mamoru… finally, Shirou broke the silence, "I… have to go now…" he looked pale.

"Huh? But we just arrived!" Junko said, grabbing his sleeve.

"Um… I don't feel so well… probably because I'm not used to the heat in Tokyo yet… sorry… come on, Hirofumi."

"Okay." Hirofumi nodded, but turned back to look at Mamoru, "You're horrible you know that? How can you go to bed with another guy when you're dating Onii-chan?" He lefted.

"What…?" Junko whispered, than she turned to Mamoru and grabbed his shoulders for support, "What? Does that mean Kazemaur-kun's a… bitch who steals other people's boy/girlfriends?"

"Hey, don't go blaming it all on my brother! It's Endou that tricked him into bed! My brother's more of an uke than him!" Masako thrust herself in front of her brother and snarled at Junko and Mamoru.

"Shut up, all of you." Yuka said calmly, "We all know that Endou-san has never made his lover clear so we can't blame Kazemaru-san to get tricked by him, though Kazemaru-san is quite good at flirting even if he doesn't know it himself…" she said with a detective aura around her… "and isn't this fine? We all know that Kazemaru-san is most likely to be Endou-san's lover… hey, wait." Mamoru had ran past her towards the bridge, chasing after Shirou.

Ichirouta fell to the ground… "Endou cares more about Fubuki…"

"Don't say that!" Megumi said, trying to make him standup. "He has to do something… in this situation, right?" she sweat dropped.

"Let's go, Yuka. This was a waste of time." Shuuya said coldly, turning away and heading up the bank.

"Okay…" Yuka shot an apologizing look at Junko and ran after her twin.

"Might as well head back, too." Yuuto said.

"Bye, Junko-san, Kazemaru-san." Megumi said hesitantly. Junko suddenly felt waves of coldness and tension crashing at her from all sides… her vision returned.

"Somehow… I think I felt something…" Junko murmured.

"It's called jealousy, idiot." Masako pulled Ichirouta up. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

"What?"

"Genes are amazing… you're just as slow as you're grandpa and brother… back to the point! Gouenji and Kidou have always got feelings for Endou!"

Junko made a shocked face, "I wonder what's so attractive about my brother." She pictured Mamoru strangled on the bed… begging for release… her head felt dizzy, he actually looked kind of cute…

"Do you think… we should help?"

"Who knows? I'm bored these days after the midterm anyways." They exchanged a sneaky smile. Completely unaware that Ichirouta was still there… but it shouldn't have mattered since he was busy watching something… it was Mamoru and Shirou… making out on the bridge… how he wished he could switch places with Shirou.

Shirou gave a small giggle as Mamoru whispered words into his ear, his hand traveling up and down on his bare back under his shirt... Mamoru pulled them closer together… but Ichirouta wasn't the only one bothered by this… there was another person that happened to be right beside the scene… Hirofumi.

Me: How was that? I guess this story well be pretty long… probably up to more than 5 chapters that's for sure…

Ichirouta: Endou… *sobs*

Me: Here are your lines for the next chapter…

Ichirouta: What? *stares at his lines*

Yuuto: Well, fuck.

Shuuya: Interesting… maybe. *receives glares from the other characters*

Shirou: please submit couples and review! Oh yeah, OC couples are okay, too!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Up and ready to go!

Junko: No…

Me: What?

Junko: Aren't you forgetting something?

Me: ?

Junko: The yaoi loving sisters are searching for new members, so feel free to submit OCs!

Masako: You may rape Ichirouta and Fubuki.

Ichirouta, Shirou: What?

Me: Face reality guys. And let's start the story!

"Good morning, Kazemaru." Shuuya said the next day, putting on his indoor shoes.

"Yeah, good morning to you, too…" Ichirouta mumbled.

Shuuya looked at him thoughtfully, "Actually, I wanted to ask you something…"

"Sure."

"… Will you go out with me?"

"What?"

"I though I was asking too much, don't worry take your time to think over it…" Shuuya sighed and headed over to where Yuka was waiting.

Ichirouta watched him walking further and further away… "Wait! I-I accept!" _Why not? Endou's already moved on, I can't afford to lose… _Besides, Shuuya didn't seem like too bad a person…

Shuuya turned around with surprise. "Really?"

Ichirouta blushed a little, "Yeah."

"See you at lunch time then." Shuuya smiled. Yuka on the other hand, dropped the hand she was waving. "Yuka?"

"Wait a second." Yuka marched over to her locker and opened it. Love letters poured out from it, piling up on to Shuuya and a few innocent by-standers… "That felt better." Yuka walked away. And no one could guess what made the platinum blonde beauty so angry.

"Did you hear what I said, Junko?" Yuka was raging over the morning issue during lunch time.

"I don't really get your point, sorry." Junko said, drinking her 100% pure lemon juice.

Yuka looked kind of like she was going to blow up, but then calmly stated, "When he looks at Kazemaru-san…" She pointed her plastic knife at Shuuya and Ichirouta's direction, "He's not really looking at him!"

"Duh, he's looking at you since you're waving a pretty dangerous looking… weapon at him."

Yuka sighed and picked up her tray, "Shuuya already has a crush a long time ago since the second episode of Inazuma Eleven." Her wandered to a certain direction but quickly recovered, "I guess I'll be over at Fuyuka's table if you need me." She was still fuming, though it was hardly noticed on her perfectly controlled face.

Masako paused a moment before turning to Megumi, "Does that mean he's just replacing that person with Ichirouta?"

"I guess." Megumi shrugged, her eyes on another table, "I'm going over to Haruko's table if you please." Haruko's table was a mess. Fuusuke and Haruya were shooting eachother death glares while Hiroto was trying to 'explain' something to a sobbing Ryuuji.

"Look's like more trouble."

Junko groaned and dug her fork into a green ice cream… "My head hurts."

"No, that actually looks like Midorikawa's head…"

"First, we have to figure out Shuuya's damn crush and…" Junko groaned again, "It's Fudou and Sakuma bickering with each other… Genda's trying to back Sakuma up… the same thing everyday, huh? About Kidou…"

"Kidou? Does Sakuma and Fudou have a crush on Kidou?"

"Who knows?" Junko shrugged, "Fubuki-kun and Mamoru looks nice and cozy together, though…"

"About that…" Hirofumi spoke softly, "I'm pretty sure… Nii-chan's only dating Captain because of his unrequited love…"

"Huh?"

"N-Never mind." Hirofumi said timidly and hurried away.

Shirou snuggled close into Mamoru's chest. Shuuya and Ichirouta's laughter sounded in his ears, it somehow hurted a little to see them together… but… he didn't want to give up Mamoru. At first, he only agreed to date him because he knew Shuuya could never love him back, but now that it's gone this far… he actually really liked Mamoru… "Hey, Captain?"

"Yeah?" Mamoru turned to his boyfriend.

"Kiss me…" Mamoru did so… but somehow he couldn't focus… a flash of Ichirouta's blue hair… "Let's break up."

"What?" Mamoru looked at Shirou with surprise.

"You don't really like me, do you?"

"What are you talking about I…"

"You don't."

"Fubuki, listen to me." Mamoru hugged Shirou tightly in his arms and whispered fast words of comfort and love into his ear.

Shirou sighed, enjoying the warmth of Mamoru. _As I thought…I can't do it after all…_

"Hey, wait up!" Haruko panted.

"Huh?" Junko skidded to a halt in front of Raimon Junior High.

"I honestly can't take it anymore! Hiroto just doesn't get that Ryuuji _wants _him, you know what I mean? And Suzuno-sama and Haruya-niisama…" She shook her head, "I have no idea what I should do with them!" She had tears in her eyes, "It seems that I'm making them hate each other more and more!"

"It's not your fault, everyone knows that it was impossible to make them see sense from the beginning…"

"That's not all!"

"Huh?"

"... Too late." Haruko pointed at the soccer field of Raimon, Chaos was splitted into the orginal two teams, Prominence and Diamon Dust… they were having a hurtful soccer match...

"Why did this… happen?" Junko felt herself spinning from reality. "Haruko, you take care of Midorikawa and Hiroto, also Suzuno and Nagumo-kun. Megumi, go take care of Sakuma and Genda, Kidou and Fudou. Yuka, go take care of Gouenji and Fubuki-kun, Hirofumi-kun, please assist her! I'll try to clear the mess up about Mamoru and Kazemaru-kun… Masako, I need some help."

"Okay." The rest said in unison.

All having a few schemes up their sleeves, but…

Me: Well, that's that! Read and Review!

Haruko: I really need assistant on Midprikawa and Hiroto, please!

Megumi: I also need help on Genda and Sakuma!

Junko: Please submit Ocs and more pairings!


	4. New Comrades!

"Oh, now they've crossed the line…" Junko growled, storming over to Shuuya and Ichirouta who were about to kiss… "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, hey… guys." Ichhirouta blushed, "W-what are you guys doing?"

"Oh I don't know, watching a nice game of Aliens VS Aliens while eating popcorn and drinking coke, yum yum… NOT!"

"How about hotdogs?" Megumi asked suggestively, receiving a glare from Junko. "Hey, relax, it's not the end of the world you know." A black soccer crashed against the Raimon mark on the school building, it fell down with an explosion… "Or maybe it is."

"I can't believe you guys!" Haruko shouted at them, "Stop it at once!"

"Whoo hoo! It's Gazelle-sama and Burn-sama!" A small girl with silver hair jumped onto the snarling aliens…

Haruko looked taken a back a little, "How dare you violate my brother you little-!"

"Hey, I just came to help out." The girl said while pinning Fuusuke down. "I'm Fujisaki Mimiru."

"New comer?"

"Not really, I guess we just didn't have a chance to talk."

"Okay…" Haruko still looked uncertain, "Well, you said you came to help out…"

"Yes! I'll help with getting Gazelle-sama and Burn-sama together!"

"Shh!" Haruko covered her ears, "Stop shouting!"

"Sorry…"

"Well… fine, since you somehow managed to stop the fight." She looked down at her ex-superiors who were pinned helplessly to the ground by a tiny girl.

"Hey, care to come over a moment?" Megumi called, "Hiroto and Midorikawa are causing a scene!"

"Another fight?"

"No, a rape scene."

Haruko let out a low whistle, "Let's go see-"

"No, you don't!" Junko grabbed the underaged girl and dragged her to the rooftop.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here!"

**After a few minutes**

It was fifth period, "I have to get to the lab, see ya." Junko deliberately ignored Mamoru when they met in the hallway, pretending not to see his hurt look. As she placed her books down on the lab table, she bumped into a testing tube, "Ah!" She gasped in shock and made a grab for it, but missed, she watched in horror as it fell slow motion towards the floor…

"Some help?" A hand reached out and caught the tube.

_Oh my god, he looks like Hiroto!_ "Thanks." Junko said simply. She didn't mean to be cold, but it wasn't like her to space out like that.

"… I'm Atsoshi by the way. I've seen you during club activities… that soccer freak's sister, huh?"

"You have a problem with that?" She clenched her fists by instinct.

"Ah, no." They stood in silence… "You know, you seemed a bit down lately, even when you're playing soccer with those crazy guys."

"… That's none of you're business."

Atsoshi shrugged, "Just trying to help a friend."

Junko flinched, _Friend?_ "Do we know each other before?"

"Maybe and maybe not."

"Thanks but my problem can't be solved by someone like you." Junko's tone was cool, "No offense but… you're too… nice."

"Thanks."

Junko eyed him suspiciously and sighed, "Listen, everything is under control, you don't have to worry about me. I promise I'll come to you if things get too risky." She raised her head to look out the window and saw…

"What are we going to do next~?" Mimiru chanted on and on.

"We're going to try and get Haruya-niisama and Suzuno-sama back to school." Haruko said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"No fun at all…"

"Listen, why don't you skip along and go see if Midorikawa and Kiyama-sama are 'finished'."

"If they're not?"

"Record it."

"Shall I record a few extras later for Junko-san and the others?"

"That'll be nice."

Junko, sweatdropping, retreated from the window, "Anyways, as I was…" She stopped. Atsoshi was no longer there, the window which he was standing beside was now wide open, the curtains blowing in the wind. "He couldn't have…" she stuck her head out the window. Sure enough, Atsoshi was down there, chatting with a couple of guys that looked like delinquents. "What kind of guy is he really…?"

**Sixth period**

"Junko-san, want to go home together?" Shirou called from his position beside Mamoru.

Junko's polite smile was glued to her face, it looked extremely fake, "Oh no, I shouldn't destroy the lovely walk of the lovely little couple, should I?" She turned away and swore under her breath, "Maybe I should, things would be much easier!"

"Yuka!" Shuuya called, chasing after his twin. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What wrong with _you_?" Yuka was cold as always, with a touch of anger. "That wo- I mean guy is not coming in our house!"

"What do you have against Ichirouta?"

Yuka bit her lip, "_Ichirouta_ now, huh…" She lifted her head up, "In that case, please feel free playing with each other's heart, your own hearts, together, and continue playing this game that is not fun at all." She twisted her head away. Everywhere in the school… things were getting so complicated… "Really… what's wrong with all of you?" She whispered, tears running down, "if you truly loved someone… why would you hurt them… and yourself… like this?"

Me: Send in more OCs!

Junko: Why does it seem as if I'm in love with Atsoshi?

Me: Oh, I hope you don't mind that, scary00girl. It was kind of an accident.

Junko: *scoffs*

Me: Now that I wrote it, I might as well put you two together. Unless scary00girl says no or wants to be paired up with someone else!

Junko: …

Masako: *laughs nervously* Well… read and review!


	5. Match Start!

"Listen, I don't want to sound like the bad guy here but…" Junko was muttering when she saw Shirou and Mamoru cuddled up together in _her_ room!

"Aw… have a heart tin man~!" Mamoru teased.

Junko twitched but remained calm at this "statement". "In case you don't know… my friends are coming over to study!"

"Good, you can just stay downstairs in the living room."

"The point is… Masako and the others dragged- I mean 'invited' their brothers along…" She saw Mamoru's and Shirou's face harden, "I-Isn't this great~? You guys can make up with on another!" Junko said, her face twisting into a grin.

"Did you do this on purpose?"

"No, even if I'm lying about this I'll never tell you that I _did _do this on purpose."

Silence… "Just get your nose out of my business."

"I can't do that."

"Why?" Mamoru's face was actually serious.

Junko's face darkened, "'Why?' you say… you're right." She lifted her head up and laughed softly, "Why do I even bother with this?" Her expression fell back into a cool look, "Fine… but I think… your all idiots… and cheaters." She slammed the door shut as she left the room. Hardly caring whether it gets hot in there and her brother starts doing weird stuff with his… boyfriend. She walked out of the house and squat down beside the gates, her hands covering her face, tears seemed like they were going to stream out. _It was thanks to Mamoru like I could cry now…_When Junko was in elementary, she had no feelings… and couldn't understand emotions, but the weird thing was, she could _feel_ them. Then, thanks to soccer and her brother, she learned how to smile and enjoy life… little by little. _It was all thanks to you that I…_ She shivered a little it was a cold night, the tears felt like cubes of ice stuck to her cheeks as she remembered how she had tried to suicide at merely the age of 7. _"There is no meaning to be on this world…" "Of course there's a meaning!" "…Then can you tell me… what is the purpose of living? Even if the Earth wasn't born… wouldn't the universe still exist? There would be no difference… Because there is no meaning of living. We inspire ourselves by going to school or work… thinking that is all what life is about… There is no meaning to it."_ Something warm hit her in the face, awakening her from her memories.

"Hey, you looked like a statue over there… an ugly one." It was a guy with brown hair and hazel eyes… he was holding a can of hot milk tea…

"Noboru?" At first, Junko was amazed to see him, but then… "Who did you say was ugly?"

"Hm… you?"

Junko sighed, Katsuro Noboru has been her classmate since fourth grade. He loved to tease and play tricks on her… not unlike Yuuya (Kogure). "Consider yourself lucky, I'm in no mood to run around the block chasing an idiot that acts like a monkey."

"That so mean of you, Jun-_chan_." Junko ignored him. He sat down beside her, "Listen, I don't know what made you so upset, but… you look much cuter when you smile okay?" He patted her head, "If you have anything to talk about… I can listen."

"I don't need you to listen." Junko felt her tears unfroze and became a thin stream, "Just… stay here a little longer with me." She laid her head on his chest.

**At Masako's place**

"What? Junko asked you to help?" Masako looked doubtfully at Atoshi, "That's not possible… just by looking at you I can tell you're a nice person and all but… can you really help with an evil plan like this?"

"Who knows?" Atsoshi shrugged and leaned over Masako's shoulders and read her plans, "Hm… the plan clearly needs more males."

"That makes two in our group counting you."

"Who's the other guy?"

"The troublemaking monkey that's always following Junko around."

"That actually sounds like someone I know…" Atso shi glanced suspiciously at Masako, "But you're not a boy."

"Of course not, do I look like one?"

It took some time for Atsoshi to answer, "No." Since as you all know, Masako looks like her brother who looks like a girl, but he's not. If he answered 'no' then that'll mean Ichirouta looks like a girl, but it would become more serious if he said 'yes'. Well… it's true Ichirouta looks like a girl anyways, so…

"Masako! We're he-" Yuka choked when she saw her twin, "Why are you here?

"To see Ichirouta of course." Shuuya replied coolly. "Since you won't allow him in our house, especially not our room."

"Isn't that obvious?"

Megumi and Haruko stepped timidly inside, "Yuka, let's not have fights right now."

"You're right… where's Junko?"

"Ah… things happened." Megumi smirked. "We can tell her about the new plan later… Haruko?" She turned to said girl.

"I thought I felt someone watching us…" Haruko murmured, her six sense was usually pretty sharp so don't underestimate her worries when she says this… "Imagination…?" Her mind buzzed, _I wonder if Midorikawa safely got home without Kiyama-sama harassing her? Oh no, did I just say 'her'? No, I didn't… I 'thought' but I didn't say… that sounds even more serious now, doesn't it…?_

"Wow, this is quite a fancy house~" Mmiru skipped inside behind Haruko… she seems to be her apprentice or something like that now…

"Do not touch anything in the room… except that." Haruko pointed at the kissing couple.

"Okay~" And thanks to Mimiru who was trying to make sure Ichirouta was really a guy (by measuring his "breasts"), the poor couple broke the kiss, and their lovely sweet time together without anyone bothering was shattered.

"Sorry, Aniiki." The girls shivered, Masako's voice sounded so… dark and cold. It wasn't like her at all. "We won't disturb you anymore… so keep acting." She beckoned the others to come in her room, and cast a last cold glare at Shuuya and Ichirouta before closing the door behind her.

_What a change!_ Megumi thought, _No way… how can we be bothered by this so much?_ Suddenly, a memory flashed into her mind. It was a girl… standing in front of the safety railings on the school building… she looked like she was dead already even though she hasn't jumped yet… _That's right! For their happiness, we would do anything... if I can't see my brother or his friends truly enjoying the times with their lovers…wouldn't be betraying some how?_ "Masako, what kind of plan is it this time?"

Masako spread out her long piece of parchment that was covered with tiny black cursive writing, "This is the best plan I've made so far… don't you think?"

Yuka scanned through it and looked up, "Incredible, but this…"

"The name of this plan… 'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a thooth'." Masako's lips twisted into a grin, for she knew that before the plan's even started, she has already won. Just like in a soccer match. "Now let's see who can get the first point."


	6. Chapter 6

"So… What's with you guys?" Junko asked, sweat dropping.

"We're sorry we have to ask you to play the bad guy every time…" Masako muttered, showing her the plan, "But… you know, you're way~ more suitable than any of us."

Junko scanned through the plan, "Looks good, but… are you sure about this?"

"Positive."

Junko sighed and pocketed the scroll. "Please don't be offended then, Noboru." She turned to the boy beside her.

"Yup, I'm all ready for my role! But isn't this going a bit far?" Noboru asked the girls.

"Ah… don't worry, everything's under control." Masako said, trying to sound reassuring, "Well, there is a possibility that some of you…" Here, she eyed the two guys, "Might get beat up by 'Fire Tornado" or what ever pretty badly…"

"We'll be ready." Atsoshi grinned.

"Let's hope so… then, action one…" Masako looked at her wristwatch, "Start!"

**At Junko's place the next day**

"Sis?" Mamoru stared at his already up sister, "What are you…?"

"Oh, well… it's a nice day and since I have nothing to do on weekends any ways… I figure I might as well…" The doorbell rang. Junko, who was wearing a short lace-trimmed skirt ran with light steps towards the door, "Atsoshi!"

"Hi, you look great!" Atsoshi had on his usual kind smile, he was wearing casual clothes which shows off his breezy easygoing personality.

"Thanks!" Junko was an expert at acting, for she blushed without really wanting to.

"You two… are dating?" Mamoru asked, wide-eyed.

"Oh, um…" Junko pretended to be shy and stuttered. "I-Is it that obvious?"

"Of course! What are thinking? I thought you liked that idiot prankster Noboru or whatever his name was!"

"Ah, well… he's dating Masako so… and Atsoshi had a crush on Masako before, so I guess we're sort of on the same boat now…"

"That doesn't mean you guys have to… to… do something as wrong as this!" Mamoru's own eyes grew wide as he said this, he stopped abruptly, speechless. Junko was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'll do what I want, it's none of your business who I date… _Onii-chan_."

Mamoru couldn't say anything. He just stared after his sister's back as she went out the door with her "boyfriend".

On the other hand, Masako's case was also going on like this, and Ichirouta was also gaping at his sister and Noboru. "What have I done…? But…" He turned away from the closing door, "I'm not doing anything wrong… am I?" Somewhere in his head, he heard a small voice saying _Just look at those two then, do you think they're doing something wrong?_ He would've thought "yes" immediately but that would mean that…

"Why don't you just admit it?" Yuka said, stepping delicately down the stairs.

Ichirouta glared at her, his teeth clenched tightly together…

This thing about Atsoshi, Junko, Noboru and Masako went along for about a week and three days until… "Can't you guys see for yourselves that this is wrong and mixed up?" Mamoru shouted at them during recess.

"Huh?" Junko let a small smirk creep onto her face. "We're just doing what _you_ guys were doing since months ago."

"Th-That's…"

"No, I don't see a difference, sadly." Junko crossed her arms, "Just admit that you love Ichirouta-nii, Onii-chan."

"What? I can't do that…"

"This way, you guys can finally understand what it means to actually 'love' one another as seme and uke!" Masako added, nudging Ichirouta in the ribs.

"But I…" Ichirouta blushed, "I don't want to bring trouble for Gouenji and Fubuki…"

"Oh, they're going to be fine! They have one another, just like you guys…"

"Yo!" Mimiru suddenly jumped in.

"What…?" Haruko sighed, and took the pictures and tape from her "apprentice". "You got them?"

"Yup! Haruya-sama and Fuusuke-sama are-"

"Shh!"

"Ah, but that's another story isn't it…?"

"Onii-chan." Junko's eyes were serious, "Do you want things cleared up or not?"

"I… I…"Mamoru tore his eyes away from his younger sister's.

"Come on, guys, let's leave them alone for now…" She and the others walked out of the room and closed the doors. "You'd better make this quick and good."

After they left, there was silence… until Mamoru finally gave in. "Kazemaru… the truth is that… I've had a crush on you for a long time now…"

"M-Me too!" Ichirouta blurted out and blushed.

"Well… I guess I was just afraid of being rejected since there were a lot of guys after you too… and most of them seem way cooler than me so every time I tried to confess to you, I failed… but it's going to be different from now on." Mamoru drew Ichirouta closer to him, "I'm not going to let you go from now on…"

Ichirouta blushed, "What about… Fubuki?"

"We'll see about that later… right now, I just want you to think of me…" He placed his lips on top of Ichirouta's lips… soon, it became a passionate kiss with both of their tongues entwined together…

**Ten years later**

"Ichirouta-nii!" Junko stumbled into the house, "Where the hell's Onii-chan?"

"Oh, Junko? He got a call from Raimon, believe it or not." Ichirouta was wearing an apron, trying to make pancakes while watching a live broadcast of American's soccer team VS Italy's soccer team.

"…Hm.." Junko's left eyebrow was raised. She took something out of her bag, "Look at this!" It was a sports magazine, on the cover was Hiroto and Ryuuji… "They're finally getting married!"

"I have a feeling you didn't come just to tell us this." It was the lazy voice of Akio's as he walked down the stairs.

"Hi Fudou-kun~! So you were here after all!" Junko grinned. Well, after they got married, Mamoru and Ichirouta bought a huge mansion and lived on the second floor, while Yuuto and Akio lived on the fourth floor, Shirou and Shuuya lived on the third. Jirou and Genda didn't live with them but they became engaged last month.

"Just hurry and tell us what else is on your mind, geez…"

"The thing is…" Junko suddenly became serious… "A girl was captured by Fifth Sector a few years ago, and she's now learning under Gouenji Yuka. I'm afraid that history might repeat if…"

"Junko, it's time for work!" Haruna said, tugging Junko's sleeve.

"Oh, right! Bye, guys!" She hurried off with Haruna. The guys stared after her, what was her unfinished sentence? To keep reading about the next generation, please check the part sequel part new story of mine~ _The Art of Forgiveness_~


End file.
